


Special Agent Ruby Arias

by VividDayDreamer



Series: Prompts and Challenges (Supergirl 2015) [15]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: AgentReign, But Sam knows the truth, Danvarias, Don't copy to another site, F/F, FBI Attire, Fictober 2019, Flirting, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, Mutual Pining, Ruby is around 10, Ruby is unaware of the DEO, Ruby looks up to Alex, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-11-23 09:08:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20889617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VividDayDreamer/pseuds/VividDayDreamer
Summary: It's closing in on Halloween and Ruby has yet to find a costume to wear.  Sheknowswhat she wants to be, but her standards are high.  So, when Sam tries to take her daughter costume shopping, the attempt rendered futile.  To help better "design" the costume, she calls in reinforcements.  Alex.





	Special Agent Ruby Arias

**Author's Note:**

>   

> 
> Challenge Details: 
>   * Challenge Name: [Fictober 2019](https://fictober-event.tumblr.com)
>   * Relationship: Danvarias, AgentReign
>   * Prompt: "I know you didn’t ask for this."
> 
>   

> 
> **Prompt me if you'd like to play! You can find my prompts and rules on my [Tumblr](https://dreamsescapeus.tumblr.com/).**
> 
>   


It was Friday afternoon, barely just hitting 4pm when Sam felt the buzz in her pocket. She snuck a peak while she sat at yet another boring board review of the fiscal proposal for the next year.

  


_[3:47pm] Ruby: "Hey mom. Don't forget. Halloween store this afternoon. You promised."_

  


_Fuck._

  


Sam cursed at herself, realizing that she had indeed forgotten. She's postponed going for two weeks in a row now, and knew there was no way out of it this time. Immediately, she mentally took note of all the remaining items she had to take care of before she could responsibly leave for the day. She sighed, realizing that she'd probably have to take most of it home, in order to at least catch up to the day.

When the meeting finally ended, she was left typing up a crude list of items on her phone; reminders of things to do. Lena, having shaken the last board member's hand, looked over to find her friend furiously tapping at her phone; the rest of the room had cleared.

  


"Ahem."

"Right," Sam responded instantaneously without looking up. "I'm sorry, one sec, just finishing this up. But what I can say is that the remainder of the items that haven't fully been declared will be—"

"Sam."

  


Sam looked up, seeing Lena staring at her, arms crossed, with a smile on her face. She then realized that they were the only two in the room.

  


"When did—" Sam let out a heavy sigh, exaggeratedly throwing her head back against the high-backed executive chair.

"Darling, are you alright? What's wrong?"

"It's....nothing. I just...," she sighed once more. "I promised Ruby to take her costume shopping today, and I completely forgot. I know Tom needs the final numbers by morning, plus the initial draft of the acquisition of that start-up in California and—"

"Sam. Relax. Take the rest of the day off. Go take your daughter Halloween shopping and just take it easy alright? All these things will be waiting for you tomorrow."

"Yea, but—"

"Sam," she said decidedly. "They may be the board, but I'm _still_ the CEO, and I _still_ own the company. I know how diligent you are and I know that you won't disappoint me with what you prepare. I won't care that it's a day late, because I know that it'll be as sound as it could ever be. Had I given that responsibility to someone else, it'd be at least another week before any of that gets done. And don't get me started on the quality of the results," she said, barely holding back a cringe. "Thank god I have you, Sam," she smiled again. "So, as your boss, I'm kicking you out. Send me whatever open items you have, so I can make sure I know what meltdowns to expect from any of those suits tomorrow, and I'll handle them accordingly."

  


Sam started to open her mouth, but Lena gave her a pointed look, stopping her from vocalizing anything.

  


"And before you say another word, it'll be fine. Honestly, Sam. You need to spend more time with your daughter. As much as I enjoy working with my best friend for nearly as many hours as I do, there's no need for you to sacrifice time with your daughter. Ruby's important, Sam. Kids grow fast. Hell, I've known that child since she's been born and now....," she said shaking her head. "Go. Enjoy the little moments while you can."

Sam let out a smile, and hugged her friend. "You're the best."

  


* * *

  


"Come on, Rubes," Sam called out from behind an aisle of sexy women's apparel, consisting of corsets, undergarments, fishnet stockings, bodices, and really, things she'd expect to find in an adult store, or possibly some place like Victoria's Secret. It never failed to surprise her what a simple Halloween store could stock when it came to this type of....women's wear. If she ever had a reason to dress sexy, she knew where to get certain items without either physically having to go somewhere that would cost a fortune for something she'd wear for a fraction of time, or some place that would raise more than an eyebrow if she was caught perusing certain, sexually appealing attire.

  


Ruby came out into the aisle with a frown plastered on her face.

  


"Rubes, what's wrong?"

"I can't find what I want."

"Well, what do you want?"

"I wanna be like, Alex. I wanna be an FBI agent."

  


An endearing smile formed on Sam's face. Since coming to National City, her daughter has grown quite fond of her new friend.

  


"FBI is pretty common. I'm sure they have a whole section of stuff that you could—"

"Mom, it's soooo cheesy. The good stuff costs like...a lot of money, and they're not even great. All cheap plastic and....it just doesn't look as cool."

"Rubes, baby," she said approaching her ten year-old daughter. "It's Halloween. Things are never great quality and, really, it'd be hard for a typical, consumer catered store to ever come close to what government issued attire and weaponry would provide."

"But I wanna be like Alex," the girl whined.

  


Half saddened by her daughter's predicament, and half disappointed at the offerings of the store, she reached into her pocket.

  


"Look, let's call Alex, okay? Maybe she can help you shop for stuff that'll make you close to looking as cool as she does. How's that?"

  


The girl's eyes lit up and her demeanor changed immediately.

  


"Yes!"

  


And with a smile, Sam texted her good friend, telling her of the situation they were in. Alex immediately responded back, telling them to drop by the DEO. 

  


* * *

  


When they got there, Ruby immediately ran towards Alex, wrapping her arms around the woman's waist.

  


"Hey, kiddo," Alex said, returning the hug. She looked up towards Sam and smiled with a familiarity that made Sam's heart melt a little. "So, your mom tells me you're looking to be an FBI agent for Halloween. Pretty good choice if you ask me."

"Actually....," she said, pulling away from her. "I wanna be like you."

  


Alex wouldn't admit it, but her heart probably stopped for a second, and like the Grinch, also felt like her heart grew three sizes that day . The thought of Ruby admiring her so much, hit her with such unexpected emotion, that she had to blink away the tears that were quickly gathering in her eyes.

She took a deep breath and blew it out slow to regain her composure. She then crossed her arms and thought for a bit.

  


"Well...I don't think we have anything your size, but...I'm sure we can figure something out. C'mon," she said, waiving her hand as she led them down one of the long corridors.

  


* * *

  


A while later, they found themselves in the armory. Sam watched with adoration, as Alex walked through their supply room, gathering up a few items in her arms.

  


"Okay, kiddo. I can't officially give you any weapon. You know, for safety reasons. And, _technically_ I _shouldn't_ be doing this, but, if you only wear this stuff for one day, AND I'm with you....it's _technically_ not leaving my sights, so....it'll be our secret, kay?"

  


Rudy nodded enthusiastically. Alex handed her the smallest, black, half zip-up base layer that all the agents wore. It was a little big, but, it passed. Next, she outfitted her with the same leg/waist gun holsters, tactical vest and helmet.

  


"Not too bad," Alex said, giving the girl a once-over. "You'll have to supply your own black pants I'm afraid, then, let's go prop shopping tomorrow and pick up some gear to fill that vest and holster. Sound good?"

  


Ruby grinned happily, and ran to check herself out in the full-length mirror of the changing room. Sam just leaned up against a set of lockers, watching the two interact. Alex came over to join her.

  


"That kid's gonna be a great agent one day," Alex teased.

"Don't you get any ideas, Alex Danvers. That girl is going to finish college, get that degree and become—"

"A working stiff of our wonderful society?" she interrupted, a sarcastic tone to her voice.

  


Sam just swatted her on the arm, pulling a chuckle from Alex.

  


"I was going to say, whatever she wanted to be."

"Which could totally mean a future DEO agent," Alex joked once more.

  


Sam just rolled her eyes.

  


"Sure, if that makes you happy," Sam said, giving in just to let Alex feel satisfied at the response.

  


The two continued to watch with enjoyment, as Ruby played around and continued to look at herself in the mirror, acting out different action poses or standing with authority, as she tried to do her best to mimic what she's seen Alex do. Alex chuckled.

  


"Future DEO Agent it is."

  


Sam then purposefully shoulder bumped her, and they both giggled.

  


"Hey, listen. I'm sorry to have interrupted your day. I didn't intend for you to spend time dressing her up, or even lending her pieces for her costume. It means so much us both."

Alex loosely shrugged, "What are friends for, right?"

  


The two took a moment, shyly looking at each other.

  


"Alex. I know you didn’t ask for this," Sam said, her arms crossed as she stood with an apologetic stance; her eyes instinctively looked back to Ruby. "You've got such an important job, and you need all the time you can get for yourself, but...Ruby really looks up to you. I'm sorry that she takes up a lot more of your time than she should."

"Hey." Alex turned to face Sam directly, placing her hand on Sam's arm. "Sam...it's not an issue. Honestly. I....I've always wanted to have a child one day. And...Ruby...," she turned to watch the young girl continue to pretend and play, before setting her sights back on Sam. "Ruby's an amazing kid, Sam. And I'm...incredibly honored that...you know...that I've made such an impression on her to...like me," she shrugged innocently.

"She likes you more than Kara and Lena," she said, a huff of amusement escaping her breath. "But don't tell them I told you that."

  


Alex chuckled in return.

  


"In all seriousness though, Alex, she really does. Almost..." Sam's words caught in her throat. She wanted to say, 'Sees her like a mother,' but that seemed inappropriate to verbalize. She's had a crush on Alex since they've met, and her feelings have only gotten stronger, but, she's never acted on it. Not only were they both too busy with their lives to make any possible relationship happen, but, Ruby's already manipulated so much of Alex's free time, that she found it a bit...more awkward. If things didn't work out, or, if Alex wasn't even into her, how would that have affected Ruby? Thinking of her daughter, Sam worried about chancing the phrase. "Almost as if she sees you as family," she said substituted.

  


A small, embarrassed, and grateful smile formed on Alex's face. The look practically made Sam want to kiss her right then and there for being so damn cute.

  


"So, I think it's only right that I offer you dinner tonight, at our house. If you're free, that is."

  


Alex tried to kindly decline.

  


"Oh, that's not necessary. I mean, you guys should spend Friday night together. You know, bond. Kara tells me how hard you've been working these past few weeks, and it wouldn't be fair for me to intrude on quality, mother-daughter time."

"Alex," she said, reaching out her hand to gently touch Alex's bicep. "I'm the one inviting, so you're not intruding. You're like family, remember? It's totally fine."

  


Alex just rubbed at the back of her neck, debating on whether or not she should accept the invitation. It wasn't that she didn't want to go, but, she suddenly felt nervous. She'd wanted to ask Sam out to dinner at some point, but it would've been to some restaurant, not in Sam's home. That "leap" seemed all too personal and sudden, and she was really trying to push her wishful thoughts out of her mind. She didn't think Sam liked her like that anyway. Out of nowhere, she was jolted from her thoughts when she was hugged from behind.

  


"I love it! Thanks Alex!"

"You're welcome."

"So, you're totally coming to dinner, right? I heard mom ask you. You really should. Then, when I go to bed, you guys can spend some time together. You know, getting to know each other more," she said with a grin that knew all too well what she insinuated with her words.

"Ruby!"

  


Alex chuckled, then found it endearing how Sam flushed a bit. Throwing an arm around the girl's shoulder's she answered.

  


"Guess that settles that," she said, looking straight at Sam. Ruby's words generated a boost of confidence that steeled her nerves. Maybe Sam _was_ into her after all. "How could I possibly turn down an opportunity like that. I've always wanted to know more about your mom."

  


Sam just gave Ruby a knowing glare, to which she didn't even falter. Instead her smile grew even wider. And, honestly, the way Alex's eyes seemed emboldened, combined with the smirk on her face, and the left-field, cocky attitude, gave Sam hope that maybe there was something there after all.

  


"Well, Agent Danvers," her attitude switching to match Alex's overly confident one. "Guess that's that then."

  


Alex smiled and nodded, her eyes fixated on Sam's. There was something to be said in the way their eyes locked onto each other with that playful, risk-taking look, that said that this moment finally gave them the break they'd been looking for.

  



End file.
